


Raspberries And Gasoline

by BURUKOARA



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURUKOARA/pseuds/BURUKOARA
Summary: Yangyang's Omega let's him mark her up for her upcoming heat.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Raspberries And Gasoline

A boy with dark brown hair looked around the old rundown McDonald's.

His hair falling over his piercing eyes, a milkshake in hand and some fries forgotten at the side.

His outfit consisted of all black shirt, leather jacket, skinny ripped jeans and silver chains, earrings and rings.

He sighed and stood up, mindlessly glancing at the couple making out in one corner, rolling his eyes and throwing his still half full milkshake in the bin.

Hands tucked in his jacket, he walked down the streets, grey wolf ears in display and tail swinging from left to right with each step he took.

The young man had a nasty scar across his cheek, and his scent was almost like gasoline, citrus and death, so anyone who walked near him would run away or hold their breath, his scent was quite unique for an Alpha.

He soon found himself in front of a café, more like a bar actually, near a fish market and a tattoo shop.

It didn't look too inviting with the graffitis on the walls, broken neon signs and old paint, and especially the men in tacky suits hanging around the place, glaring at anyone who dared to glance at them.

But with the boy, they didn't mind and gave him a short nod as he got in, pushing the door open before him.

The bar reeked of alcohol, tobacco and other mysterious chemicals he was unlucky to know.

It was filled with people, drinking and chatting amongst themselves, about territory, deals and business, especially business.

The boy ignored those and walked to a free table, sitting on the cheap leather of the seat and looked at the waitresses around the place.

They were all wearing either revealing clothes, too tight or those dumb cute maid outfits, nothing matched and each one of them looked like they all came from different worlds, but it somehow brought a sense of familiarity to the him.

 **"What can I get you for today?"** A melodic voice snapped the wolf out of his thoughts.

Before he can even look up, he got whirled by a sweet scent of forest fruits and wood.

Looking up, he was face to face with a pink haired woman, curly hair sitting on top of her head, small face with cherry plump lips, freckles and brown mischievous eyes.

The girl's outfit consisted of a silk pink dress, white leather chocker and white leather boots, her body was also beautifully curvy, big breasts and big thighs, her skin looked so fucking soft too.

But what just added to her beauty was the white ears at the top of her head, soft and fluffy along with her tail.

 **"You."** The boy gulped.

The woman giggled and scribbled on her notepad, **" A strawberry milkshake, then."**

Yangyang frowned, **"I-"**

 **"it will get served shortly, thank you for your patience."** The woman smiled innocently and left with a giggle.

The boys nosetrils flared at the scent still lingering around him, he could still smell her even when she was behind the bar, filling a glass with a pastel pink liquid.

He couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful woman as she walked back to his table with his milkshake.

She handed him the drink with a polite smile, **"Your drink, sir."**

 **"I don't want it, I want you."** He said grabbing her wrist.

The woman playfully rolled her eyes and sat down, facing him in the other chair.

**"Finish that milkshake and you'll get what you want, puppy."**

And the boy never chugged a drink so fast in his life like now, when he gulped the whole thing he placed the empty glass on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The woman looked at the glass then at his face, a smirk forming in her pretty lips.

**"Under a minute, you must be pretty needy Yangyang."**

He glared at her and said, **"It's how you smell, it's not my fault."**

The woman giggled and stood up, **"I was just teasing you, come on, let's get outta here.."**

Yangyang smiled and stood up, following the woman as she took her apron off and placed it on the counter before pushing the back door open, which lead to a long dirty staircase.

Yangyang followed her, trailing just behind her.

 **" I hate it when you do that.."** He grumbled.

 **"Oh come on, can't I have a bit of fun?.."** She said as she pushed a door open which was the furthest door in the corridor from the staircase.

As soon as she stepped inside the room, Yangyang closing the door behind him, she took her boots off.

The black haired boy took his shoes off, then met her eyes, which were hazy as she slightly panted through parted lips.

Suddenly the air filled with waves of the girl's scent, so intense and heady it made Yangyang dizzy.

 **"What- Are you in heat?!"** Yangyang asked with a gulp.

 **"Not yet, in a day I will be.."** The woman answered stepping forward and throwing her hands around Yangyang's neck.

**"You smell so fucking good, how the hell did you hold it out there.."**

Yangyang growled, a hand coming to grab onto her hip and the other on the back of her head, keeping her nose pressed against his scent glands.

 **"I do it all the time.. I don't like catching people's attention so I minimise my scent strength."** She answering, pressing kisses to his neck.

**"But I could smell you, it was pretty strong to me.."**

**"it's because you're used to it, Yangie."** The girl hummed, nuzzling her nose into Yangyang's soft skin.

 **" You can mark me up, when my heat hits."** She said making the boy's eyes widen.

**"Really?!"**

**"Why not, we have been together for years, and we're of age, let's do it."** She nodded while toying with the colar of his leather jacket, not meeting his eyes.

Yangyang suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled the girl down on the bed, on her back as he hovered over her body, mouth latching onto her neck hungrily, not biting but licking and kissing.

She giggled and ran a hand through his hair, **"Calm down, puppy."**

Yangyang growled, **"I'm not a puppy."**

 **"My alpha pup, my baby alpha."** She hummed running her hands in his brown locks.

 **"I'm not a baby, don't call me that."** he snarled.

Yangyang sat up and gazed at her, sitting between her legs.

The male reached for a pillow and placed it under her head, making her sigh in content.

 **"Doyoung will comme by, in two hours."** She said, eyes closed and relaxed.

Yangyang frowned, "Why?"

 **"Food."** She answered with a small smile.

 **"You know I can go and get you whatever you want."** He said laying next to her and placing his head on her chest as she hugged him closer.

 **"I know, you just won't be bale to leave when it starts, even if you tried."** She hummed, hands running in his dark locks, making the male purr against his will.

**"How?"**

**"Your wolf is too territorial and protective, he won't let you leave until my heat breaks."** She said making Yangyang nod, inching even closer and hugging her tighter, her body so soft against his.

Yangyang just thought about him leaving to a grocery store during her heat and he let out an animalistic growl that surprised himself and the girl.

The male looked at the girl with wide eyes, it just came out against his will and he doesn't want to think about leaving that his wolf took over for a hot second.

 **"I told you."** The girl chuckled and kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Wattpad (BURUKOARA).


End file.
